FRUK:To trust a vampire
by carrotgirlhatty
Summary: Arthur trusted his childhood friend and crush, Francis Bonnefoy. He even trusted the French teen with his deepest darkest secret! But one day, Arthur accidently discovered that Francis had a secret of his own. One so dark that it completly changed the way Arthur saw the other boy, something that Francis hopes to fix. Highschool AU rated T for blood, yaoi, OOCness and implied sex.


**I really wanted to write something for Halloween to make up for my slow activity due to college (even though it's only three days a week so it's not like it's taking over my life but I'm trying to keep friendships with old school friends going and we had our first exams last week so it's been kinda tough) and since a few people liked my USUK vampire story and because I felt kindda bad for how things went for France in it I have decided to make a FRUK vampire story. It's a bit happier than the USUK one but it's very suggestive towards the end, ah well, it was interesting to write and I'll try everything once.**

**This is probably the closest thing to smut I have ever written. Hopefully I won't write anything like this again but this idea kept bugging me so... Happy Halloween!**

**Warnings: Language(?) OOCness, blood and sexual tension/ implied sex.**

* * *

The footsteps were getting louder and louder by the second. Arthur's eyes widened in panic as he ran faster.

The annoying laugh of that blasted Frenchman rang in his ears like alarm bells.

"Ohonhonhon, you can't run away forever, mon ami~"

The Brit choked on his own breath at the sound of the other's voice.

"Shit!" He whispered to himself as he dived into a nearby classroom. His predator's voice filled the air once again, cloaked in it's strong French accent.

"Now, now, Arthur~" It trilled. "You know that it's wrong to curse. No matter how quietly you say it, I will always be able to hear you~" The younger teen flinched at that last statement. It was true that Francis Bonnefoy was weird. The guy once even showed up on a hot summer's day with a parasol to protect his "beautiful skin" from the sun! But Arthur never expected him to...He couldn't even say it!

Hiding in the shadows of a classroom he wasn't familiar with, Arthur breathed a small sigh of relief. He was safe...For now.

The room was deserted, the whole school was. Although, then again, it was almost midnight on a chilly Friday. Most of the students of Hetalia World Academy were either asleep in their dorm rooms or out at a local bar or nightclub in the nearby town, using fake ID's Arthur reckoned. He himself had had plans for the night. He would stay behind after the final bell at half past three to do some paper work in the student council office until around five o cloak before heading back to his room to prepare for a night of drinking with his friends Gilbert, Mathias, and Alfred.

He didn't mean to leave his dorm room key in the club room and not notice until he actually reached the dorm. He didn't want to have to trudge back to school to get it but his room-mate Kiku had set off for an anime convention with Yao, Karou, Mei and Im Yong Soo and wouldn't return until late on sunday and staying in Alfred's room, which he shared with his older brother who's name Arthur kept forgetting, was not an option.

He honestly didn't expect anyone to still be in the student council room when he returned and he defiantly did not expect to see what he did...

* * *

_There, in the centre of the small room, stood Francis and Michelle, a pretty young freshman from the Seychelles. But she didn't look so youthful and energetic at the moment like she usually did..._

_Her soft brown eyes were grey, her mouth open in a silent scream, there were traces of tears on her cheeks from her constant begging for help._

_And then there was the blood._

_The crimson liquid splattered on her shirt collar as even more of the sickly smelling fluid trickled down her neck._

_Her neck..._

_Arthur's emerald eyes widened in pure horror at Francis's canines, sunk deep into the girl's tanned flesh._

_He didn't mean to scream, it sort of happened..._

_Francis moved the girl's neck from his mouth and spun around to see the creator of such a cry. His light blue eyes showed a mixture of shock and horror._

_"A-Arthur!" He placed Michelle on a nearby chair as Arthur backed out of the room slowly. The French boy smirked._

_"Going so soon? I don't think so," his eyes glowed red, stopping Arthur in his tracks. The Brit's body seemed to shut down. All he could do was see and hear the world pass by. The French teen grinned._

_"I'll deal with you in a moment, cher." He said in a surprisingly calm voice. "Just let me finish with Michelle."_

_He turned to the female student and his eyes turned red again. He began to talk to her in a low, steady voice which Arthur couldn't understand and then, suddenly, Michelle stood up. Her eye colour returned and she smiled before talking to Francis as if nothing ever happened._

_"See you later, Francis," she said as she bounded towards the door so she could start her weekend. "Bye, eyebrows," she called over her shoulder before slamming the door behind her. The vampire waited until the younger pupil's footsteps could no longer be heard before releasing Arthur from his spell._

_"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?" The Brit yelled. The Frenchman only smiled._

_"It's just simple hypnosis. It just wouldn't do for somebody to cause a scene and draw attention to me while I feed, non?"_

_"Yes it would you bloody frog," Arthur hissed behind gritted teeth. "Because hopefully then somebody would find you and kill you!" Francis frowned and rolled his eyes._

_"Calm down, Angleterre, Michelle will be fine. She will just think she stabbed herself with her tie pin and-"_

_"It's not Michelle I am angry about," the dirty blond spat. "You never told me that you were a vampire. We've known each other for years! You know that I am a magic user and that I would have accepted you. Why? I trusted you!" Francis felt something inside of him. A rare sensation. Guilt? Hurt? Regret?_

_...Love?_

_He walked over the the British teen and slowly stroked his cheek, frowning as he felt the younger flinch._

_"I'm sorry, Arthur. I truly am." He whispered before dipping his head so his mouth was level with the other's neck. "If you want, I can make it up to you by giving you the best experience you've ever had!" England gasped and pushed the Frenchman away with both arms._

_"No... I won't let you!" He said shakily. "You'll never have me!" And with that, he ran out of the room. Francis smirked._

_"Ohonhonhon, if that is how you want to play it then so be it. But I will make you mine tonight, Angleterre~"_

* * *

The cool night air blew through a half-opened window and caused Arthur to shiver but he didn't move from his hiding place under the teacher's desk. He was tired. Drained from this sick and twisted game of cat and mouse which had stretched on for hours. Had anyone noticed that he was not at the bar? Would somebody come and look for him.

The bushy-browed boy's heart was slamming against his chest. He didn't want to think about the rather large possibility that he would not escape this ordeal alive.

Tears formed in his eyes and he bought his knees closer to his stomach.

"Why, Francis." He sobbed quietly. It hurt so much to know that he had been lied to by one of the very few people he held so close.

Francis was like the kind older brother he never had. His family were friends with Arthur's and the French boy always stuck up for Arthur when his older brothers teased him.

Even though Francis was only one year older than Arthur, he always acted like a doting farther or older brother figure around the younger boy and always protected him. Sure, the two argued...A lot but they always apologized to each other afterwards.

Arthur trusted Francis the most out of everyone he knew, even his own brothers. He felt safe telling the older boy his secret ability to use magic. But now that trust was no longer there.

But that wasn't what hurt Arthur the most. His feelings for Francis had changed since he started highschool the year before. It wasn't just admiration and trust and he knew it. This strong sensation was love.

Arthur loved Francis.

But how could he now?

"Found you~" Arthur screamed as he saw Francis leaning in the door way and stood up, ready to fight.

"Come at me, Frog," he growled. "You'll never take my neck." Francis chuckled and walked slowly towards him.

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow as an amused expression played on his face. "And what makes you think that?"

"This!" The Brit yelled, shooting a ball of green light out of his hands directly at the Frenchman.

He dashed out the room as Francis was thrown towards the wall.

"That tickled, Arthur." He called towards the retreating Brit before letting out a huge sigh. "I'm getting impatient now though..." He stood up as two large black bat wings shot out of his back, ripping through his shirt and blazer.

* * *

Escape plans flashed before Arthur's eyes in a furious swarm. The main doors were locked until the newspaper club showed up for a meeting the next morning. The windows were bullet proof, Vash, a Swiss student with a serious gun obsession, had already proved that probably over a thousand times. The only thing the victim-to-be could think of was to call someone for help but he had dropped his mobile ages ago and didn't think it was best to risk going back to search for it.

Unless...

A tiny glint of hope sparked within the British student.

The phone in the nurse's office!

All electricity in the school building was on a timer so it would go off at around six PM but the nurse's office was rigged up to a different generator for emergency purposes.

The English teen began to sprint down the hall towards the room.

FWOOSH!

Arthur froze.

"No..." He breathed. "Oh please, God. No!"

Slowly, he looked over his shoulder and his eyes met his worse nightmare.

Francis was flying towards him. Gliding effortlessly with gigantic black bat wings. A hungry, lustful look on his face.

Arthur was too prideful to scream...

...But this was a special exception.

Screaming off the top his lungs, Iggy ran for his life towards the nurse's office. Francis cackled behind him.

"No use resisting anymore, Arthur. I know you want to become mine as much as I do."

"Like hell I will, Frog!" Arthur yelled back, skidding into the office. Laughing giddily, tears of relief running down his exhausted face, he reached for the phone and grabbed the receiver.

It didn't cross his mind how calm Francis seemed as he stood in the door frame. Instead, Arthur punched in his older brother's number.

Alistair was a magic user as well, he would belive Arthur more than anyone if he said he was being attacked by a blood sucking demon.

Laughing triumphantly, England held the receiver to his ear, his smile dropped drastically.

"No...Nonononononono NO!"

The line was dead. Pity Artie didn't notice the phone's cable had been cut in half earlier curtosy of Francis.

The said Frenchman calmly shut the infirmary door and locked it before turning towards the petrified Brit.

"Game over, mon ami," he said before gliding over towards Arthur and pinning him to the wall, knocking the phone out of the Brit's hand.

"Maybe after I have devoured your blood I could devour you..." He mused as his hand sneaked up Arthur's thigh. He paused, however, when he got no response from the younger.

"Arthur?" The vampire's voice was more serious now. "Arthur, are you alright?"

"Just bite me already... Do what you want with me... I don't care anymore." Tears sprung in the corners of Arthur's eyes, Francis felt himself begin to cry too.

"I'm so sorry for not telling you," he said sadly as he loosened his grip on the other teen. Arthur looked away from the senior.

"I trusted you. I trusted you so very much..." He sobbed as France stroked his cheek.

"I know and I'm sorry. I just didn't think you would accept me."

Arthur's eyes opened.

"What do you mean?" The other teenager sighed.

"Not many people accept my kind. It is easier for you, a magic user who can bring hope and healing to the world. But moi...I only bring death and pain. I was frightened that you would fear me and run away. But I love you and I didn't want that to happen so-" The vampire felt the remains of his torn shirt being tugged on by the smaller boy who smiled.

"I love you too, idiot." Arthur nuzzled into his childhood friend. "It doesn't matter what you are, it won't change my feelings for you."

"Arthur...Merci." Francis smiled down warmly at the British student before a familiar feeling of extreme thirst began to grow inside of him.

"Angleterre, you wouldn't mind if I...? You know..." Arthur's body stiffened but then relaxed once again.

"No...It's okay I guess. You need it more than me so..." He arms snaked around his new lover's neck. Francis gently took the shorter man's chin and began to tilt it upwards.

"Okay, just look into my eyes and I promise to give you a beautiful dream." His sky blue iris widened as Arthur grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Wait..." A light pink blush had formed on his cheeks.

"Oui?"

"I was wondering...If..." The blush was darkening and Arthur had to take a deep breath before continuing his sentence. "You could bite me...Without having to hypnotize me." The vampire looked at his before nodding.

"Oui, it is possible," he mused. "But there is more reasons we vampires use hypnosis on our victims than just to keep them quiet."

Arthur raised one of his surprisingly bushy eyebrows.

"Go on..." Francis chuckled awkwardly.

"Well you see, we have this venom in our fangs that plays havoc with a human's hormones and can create an experience which is rather...Sexually arousing. It is said your body is completely possessed by lust and you lose all control over your feelings."

He had expected the Brit to freak out but instead he smirked and ever so calmly said.

"Bet you enjoy that part, huh?" Francis laughed.

"Actually, I have never bitten anyone who is not under a trance," he confessed. "I belive in true love, not artificial love. But if you would like to try it..." The fangs peaked out of the vampire's mouth and he continued to move the Brit's neck until his fangs were just above the flesh. Arthur thought for a second.

"Very well, I trust you with my body," he said slowly before smiling nervously. "Please take care of me, Francis."

"Don't worry, mon cher. Just tell me if you want me to stop and I will do." The French vampire said reassuringly before lowering his fangs so they lightly pricked the skin's surface.

"A-Ah," England gasped at the sudden pain before his lips began to release soft moans of pleasure as a response to the fangs sinking deep into his throat.

France chuckled as he drank up the Brit's sweet blood. It was nothing like what he had tasted before. It tasted of tea and mint and honey and roses with a hint of smokiness which Francis assumed represented Arthur's "cooking".

The Brit continued to groan as his muscles began to weaken and relax. The last strand of sanity in his eyes had faded to lust and greed behind half closed eyelids. He stood there motionless as Francis finished his meal and stood back to admire his work.

"Your eyes look even more beautiful than usual now," he joked before Arthur's lips collided with his own. Tounges fought for dominance as the English boy was pressed even further into the wall. Francis looked over his shoulder at an infirmity bed and smirked.

Arthur must have got the same idea as he began to unbutton his shirt, only for Francis to slap his hands away.

"I've been waiting for this moment for so long," he said huskily as he began to undo the Brit's shirt himself. "I won't let you ruin my fantasy this time."

After the shirt had tumbled to the floor, Francis kissed Arthur's neck, taking pleasure in the Bit's moans and pants as the Frenchman began to remove the clothes from both of their bodies. Once that was complete, he used his wings to cocoon the other man. Hiding his prize, his lover's naked body, from the world. It was for his eyes only. His own little treasure.

And then he pushed the Brit onto the bed...

* * *

When Arthur's sanity returned the next morning, he found himself in his boxers and an unbuttoned school shirt, in the arms of a top-less Francis.

"Good morning~" The vampire opened a sleepy eye and smiled. "I decided to cover us up a little before we went to sleep incase somebody unlocked the building before we woke up." England blushed.

"So we did it, huh?" Francis nodded.

"Oui. Are you angry?" The magic user shook his head, blushing slightly.

"No. I can remember most of it. I'm happy that we did, to be honest." His cheeks turned redder as he gazed at the floor. "You were really good..." The Brit mumbled, causing Francis to laugh and ruffle the younger mans hair.

"I'm taking I was your first," the Frenchman chuckled as the other boy nodded and Francis smiled teasingly. "Does this mean you will give me another chance?"

Arthur pretended to think for a few seconds before saying: "I guess I could learn to forgive and trust you again. But don't push it, Frog!"

He kissed the older boy's lips before they changed the bed sheets with some in a nearby cupboard, put on the rest of their clothes and exited the building.

* * *

"The sunrise look's beautiful today," Francis stated as they walked down the pathway. Arthur nodded.

"Yes, indeed it does." He stopped. "I've been meaning to ask you. If you're a vampire then why are you not burning up in the sunlight? Does it not affect vampires in real life?" Francis smiled awkwardly.

"Well it doesn't affect us as bad as they make it look in movies and books but it still does. It just means I have to use a lot of sunscreen on hot days. On extremely sunny days, however, I find it safer to not go outside with out my trusty parasol." Arthur's eyes widened.

"So that's why you carry that stupid frilly thing in the summer!" The vampire nodded.

"Oui! Does that bother you?"

Arthur opened his mouth to say yes but thought better of it. Instead he laughed.

"I guess I can let it slide. Just don't take it with you if we go on a date."

Now it was Francis's turn to laugh.

"Don't worry, mon amour. I won't." He said as he leaned over and kissed the younger student's cheek.

"Trust me."

* * *

**Gah! My poor innocence! XD Ah well, at least it wasn't M rated and I guess it's pretty good. I wanna write something funny now though...**

**Until next time...ENJOY!**

**Oh, and HAPPY HALLOWEEN! XD**


End file.
